Last Summer
by xFireElementalx
Summary: Blossom's parents get divorced.Her dad brings home another woman and takes her on vacation with them,she meets a red eyed guy who will turn her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

An annoying sound was heard in my ,just as I stupid alarm clock.I gently turned it ,I got out of my bed,my eyes still closed.I went in my bathroom and took a hot water slided down my back.I took a strawberry shampoo,that my mom gave me,and rubbed it on 's my has a nice I was done,I got out and dried my red aburn hair.I picked out my outfit for today,I had a lot of clothes.I picked out dark skiny jeans,and a shirt with no sleeves.I got out of the apartment,and went straight down to my father's changed for me since dad and mom divorced.I've got only one friend Bubbles,everyone else thinks that I'm a snobby rich girl,just because my dad is rich,but no,I'm nice and I got in,he didn't even say hello,or look up from his papers.  
"Sit down Blossom,I've got something to tell you…"He said.  
**  
Sorry it's short,I've got a test tomorrow.I'll update soon if anyone likes this,I promise I will !**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit down Blossom,I've got something to tell you…"He said.  
"Why do you still keep mom's picture in here?"I asked.  
"Listen,Blossom….Let's not talk about that."Dad said.  
"OK."I said.  
"Here's some money,go buy yourself breakfast."he said,handing me the money.  
"I'm not hungry."I said,almost above a whisper.  
"OK,I wanted to tell you…."he said.  
I cut him off.  
"Yes?"  
His phone rang.  
"Oh, home and I'll tell you 've got pizza in the microwave."  
" ."I said,getting up and exiting his office.  
I got came back home.  
"Can I tell you now?"He asked.  
"I'm doing my homework.I said I was gonna finish first."I replied.  
What does he want from me ? I didn't do anything wrong.  
"You don't have to hurry.I'll check my paper work while I wait."he said.  
Then he went into the kitchen. I heard him open the drawer, flush the tap ... Who else can concentrate with this noise? It's worse than school. I decided to immediately get it over with it. I opened the kitchen door. Dad quickly puts a candy bar in his mouth, like somebody would steal it from him.  
"Now I have time to talk with you. What is it?"I said.  
On the kitchen table is a bowl of chocolates. I recognize the type. From a company at the center. Dad takes one, as I already ate five.  
"I'm thirsty."I said.  
" You can have the juice in the fridge. "he said.  
I take a glass of orange juice and drink. It feels good.  
"Let's get on with it, I have to go finish homework."I said,putting the empty glass on the table.  
"Well…It's like this…"He said.

_**How was it ?  
-xFireElementalx**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well…It's like this…"He said.  
He leaned back in his chair a bit,and _smiled._A smile that's not like him.  
"Well,say it…"I said,because I knew something was troubling him.  
"Uhh…See ,our vacation…."He said.  
"What,it's canceled ?"I said,a little angry.  
"Oh,it's not."Dad said, this time,with relief."Of course we will go on vacation,but…."  
"What ?"I said,cutting him off.  
"It will be just as we 're going on vacation."He sighed with relief."The only difference is that I will be bringing a friend."He said,smiling.  
"Who?"I asked.  
"Guess!"He said.  
I hate to has brought home hundreds of "friends".  
"I don't know,you tell me."I said.  
"It's Bernadette !"he said,all happy."I want you two to get to know each other better."  
"Bernadette…."I said,pretending to be in thought."Funny name."  
"It's beautiful to me.I see I have nothing more to add."he said.  
"Okay,let it be this ,on one condition !"I said.  
"What ? It's not to you to put me up with conditions."Dad said.  
"Buy me an new summer dress !"I said,smiling.  
"Oh,God."he said,a little surprised."I'm not an expert at that."  
"OK,you have to !"I said.  
"OK…"He said,handing me the money.  
"Come on,go…"  
He went out of the was gone for half an ,he came home,I'm bought me a new summer dress.A red one.  
"Try it on !"he said,excitedly.  
I try it on,and stand in front of the ,not bad.I gotta say,it looks good on me…  
"You're pretty in that."he said.  
"I know I know,you're good at shopping dresses…"I said .  
"It's Bernadette ! She's good at that."He said,his face went all dreamy like a girl on a Jonas brothers ,brother…..  
"Sure.I'll go to my room,I gotta study."I said,annoyed a bit.  
"Okay,school is most important."he said.  
I went to my room and took my book.I I wasn't concentrated at all.I was just thinking about Dad's "friend" Bernadette.I don't know her.I'd like to know what kind of person she is..I don't know.I'm a bit of we go with her on vacation ? I wouldn't like will probably be occupied with her,but whatcha gonna do….


	4. Chapter 4

As you could already guess, my name is Blossom . I'm 13 years old. I finished seventh grade. Another year , and I will go to high school.I'm living in Belgrade. My parents have been divorced for several years . I live with my dad , my mother is in Africa working there . In a company . When I have time , I'll be in with her. But it's hard because I'm in Serbia , and she's in Africa . I miss her so much. What I would give to the world so I can embrace her . But what to keeps sending me sweets . They're awesome . I give my dad a little bit , because he likes . I have a friend. Her name is Maya. She's very good . We get together when we have time , and we talk on Skype . Others think I'm an arrogant rich girl because my father is rich. But no, I'm just like everyone else . I lost a few friends for other people's thoughts ... Well , I tried to describe my life in a nutshell ...

As I said - I was learning . But a little. I turned the page of the book , kind of sucks. I just thought about Bernadette . I had no idea who she is and what she is. I heard the doorbell . I went down the stairs. Dad has already opened. In front of me was_ *


	5. Chapter 5

In front of me was some tall, thin woman. She had eyes like the blue ocean and honey-colored hair. Short. She looked at me. I did not know who it is. She laughed at me. Dad's face lit up, and grabbed her hand woman. He squeezed it. She blushed.

"Will someone tell me what this is all about? " I said angrily .  
"... See Blossy , this is Bernadette. My friend . "Dad said,shyly.  
"Hi Blossom." She said,and mischievously smiled and held my hand . "Good afternoon . "- I said,wanting to sound decent .  
"You're prettier live than in the pictures. – she said,pretentious . "Well thank you. "-I looked at my dad with brown eyes. He immediately looked away. -  
"So who 's hungry?"Dad asked.  
"I'm not . I have a lot of homework . "I said,and went and shut the door of the room.

So , that's 's just like I imagined her. But,oh well... I was deep in a book . It's history . I hate that thing. I listened to what was happening in the rattled the dishes , I heard laughter . So – they're making dinner . I'm hungry. I went into the kitchen.  
"Blossom, would you like some fries with that?"Dad asked.  
"No, thank you . "I said .  
" But why ? You like french fries ."he said.  
"I loved before ." I frowned . "Mom used to prepare them better."  
"Blossom ,stop it !"Dad said.  
" OK ."  
"It's delicious ."said Bernadette.  
"Yeah."I said.  
When I poured myself a plate , I ate so voraciously , as if somebody take . When I finished , I realized that I said I was not hungry.  
"You see you were hungry,hahaha."Bernadette laughed,in victory.  
"Whatever.I'l l go to my room."I said.  
"In a few days we go to the sea , do not forget ' !"  
"Okay.I'll go to school tommorow to get my grades.  
"Sure ."

I just went into the room and lay down on the bed . I got off the table and my mother's picture . Ah , that again these days . But nothing.I miss momma.I Shed a tear . I left the picture and went to the bathroom . I heard Dad and Bernadette are talking about me.

"I'd love it for me and Ana to get along.I'm ready to be her Mo.. - She paused . -  
"Bernadette realize . You can not be her mother . She Has a mother . Even though we are divorced , her mother is Marianna . You're my girl and everything it stands , but ..  
"I know , I know ... I'm going home to pack my things . When are we going ?"she asked.  
"Tomorrow . As soon as Blossom returns from school. "OK , see you later. " They kissed . Yuck . -  
" Bye."said Dad.

I came back from the bathroom and went to sleep . However in the morning I go for a testimony . Finally the end of this school year . Break . In the morning, go to school ...

Morning. I got up and went to the bathroom to take care of hygiene. Slight movement I combed hair . Blue . Debt. I realized that I spent in the bathroom a good 15 minutes . I 'm late ! Oh , my God . I quickly pulled on jeans and a shirt and went . At school, everyone sat in their place .

"Like this , you have successfully completed this class . Now 's the holiday . I will share your reviews . "said the good thing is that only I have all A+.  
"See you in September !"  
" See you !"Everyone chanted.

Every man is going home. I walked the streets of Belgrade .I can't wait for the sea. We have a cabin we go to every summer . Before we went to my mother , Marianne . All the time being . Sad to its place to replace Bernadette. Bah . I do not like her at all . I came home and pulled out a dusty suitcase out of the closet . I also took out the summer stuff : T-shirts , shorts , skirts , dresses , swimwear , sandals , ballet slippers , flip flops , Convers ... Etc. . I started to pack . Get Dad to my room and holding the phone .

"Someone wants to talk to you ...  
"Who ? "I 'm doubtful . -  
"Answer."  
"OK . " I answered , and it was / _ _ .


	6. Chapter 6

" OK ." – I answered and it was my mother . -  
" Mom!"I creid,smiling for the first time in ages.  
"Blossom , honey. How are you? "she said , her voice trembling . -  
" I'm fine mom , how are you?"I asked.  
"Well , I had some meetings . What are you doing ?"Mom told me.  
" Nothing in particular . I went to school,I have all A+"." Bravo , smart girl . How's in Belgrade?"Mom coed,laughing a bit in the backround.  
"Well ,the heat started. And in Africa?" I asked.  
"Very hot . Strong . It can not withstand . " – said my mother . -  
"The day after tomorrow morning we're going to the sea ."I said,happily.  
"Nice , but where ?"she asked.  
" Well, at our beach house". – I pointed out that 'Our .' -  
"Yeah ... "She stopped . -  
" Are you there ?"I said.  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, just thinking." she said ,with tears in her eyes . -  
I knew she started to cry because I could hear her.I knew her too all,she is my mom.  
"I love you,mom."I said.  
"I love you too, now bye." – I hung up . It's difficult without her . Before, we were always together ... And now ... Ah , if I could turn back time . Generally, I don't like Bernadette ! She pisses me off . I took my clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower . I took off all of his clothes and into the tub. Slowly, I spilled the water ... I washed everything and left . I wore my green pajamas and went to bed…  
Morning. Clock woke me up . I jumped out of my bed , and I know what's next : PACKING ! Yay , tomorrow we're going to sea. First I got dressed . I took my clothes out of the closet.I wore my ripped jean shorts,a sleveles shirt with a batman motive on and my black I was done , I went to the kitchen . Dad was leafing through the newspaper and drinking coffee . I sat down beside him .

"Good morning !"I greeted.  
"Hey, you're up . "He said,surprised. -  
"Yes . So , when do we leave?"I asked.  
"You excited ? " He asked with a smile . -  
Yea,I am ! I haven't slept the whole night !  
"We leave tonight around 19:00 . "He said.  
"Why not the morning? "I aksed,sadly  
"Because ... Bernadette couldn't ."he said,pulling his head down.  
"Again, that woman !"I yelled, angirly.  
"But let's go with it ."  
"I know , I know . I'm going to pack ."I said.

I went slowly to my room . Again Bernadette ! Just her. Her , I'll kill her . I took the suitcase and started packing things . When I finished ,a sound was heard on my on Skype. It was _...


End file.
